


Autumn Comes In

by baphomet_tan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'm having a lot of fun with just honey sweet stuff, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Probably not?, Rating May Change, Silly Arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baphomet_tan/pseuds/baphomet_tan
Summary: A collection of Drabbles, Ficlets, and One Shots based on my personal 30-day writing challenge list.Part of my Good Shade AU in which the Reader assumes the role of the Good Shade from the Coliseum in Elysium.**Original Character is my OC, Aconite. She'll appear in passing, but not a main spot. These works are meant to be purely Zagres/Red Shade (Reader).
Relationships: Red Shade | Zagreus's Fan/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Autumn Comes In

**Author's Note:**

> Zagreus talks to Shade about their life before death.
> 
> TW// Mentions of War, Injuries, Blood, and Extreme Violence. Character Death. PTSD.

Zagreus, though ever the victim of a constantly shifting expanse that is the underworld, was finding it easier and easier to end up at certain parts of the trek up to the surface. He was able to count doorways, recognize land marks and statues, and even listen to certain sounds beyond the threshold to give him a better idea at what the Fates had in store. Through trial and error, learning a few hard lessons, and paying off a few border crossing nymphs and familiars, he started making it a regular habit to visit his Shade in their corner of Elysium you seemed to mostly have to yourself.

Your home was close to a fountain, so he would always listen for water. Your home also was heavy with Muscats that made the best wine for the soldiers who found themselves in eternal combat and glory. Loamy soil and a heavier air from the humidity... that was easy enough! A turn left here, a right there, and some pesky flame wheels that keep insisting on guarding this particular path... ah!

There you were in the filtered, artificial light of Elysium. You were picking a few of the grape bunches when you feel the familiar pattern of Zagreus’s hurried walk coming your way. You look up, greeting the Prince with a smile as you wave to him. He laughs and pulls you into a quick, familiar hug before pulling back from you. You gesture to the grapes in your basket as an offering, but he just shakes his head.

“No, thank you, Shade!” he says, that bright smile not once fading as he looks over you. You’re sure it’s just him being concerned for your well being, even knowing you’ll end up right back here if something were to happen to you. Still, something about the gaze he was giving you made you feel a little weak. You shook yourself out of it and nodded towards the fountain you two have made your comfortable little meet up spot. Zagreus nods and follows behind you, settling himself on the ground with you on the edge of the stone.

The two of you talk for a while about the typical things. Have you made it out again? How’s your mother? Is She away or home? How’s Cerberus? Anything weird or interesting?  
The comfortable routine you two had settled into felt warm and familiar. Something to look forward to even if the trek out here can be rather... cumbersome.

“Shade...” Zagreus starts, catching you a bit off guard and pulling you out of your lull.  
“What was your life like? Before you came here? To be granted eternity in Elysium without plea it must have been a pretty impressive timeline!”

Your life before Elysium... Now that was something to think about. You had been enjoying the peace and quiet of your little corner for so long you had almost forgotten... Your smile fades as you furrow your brow, turning your attention to the water in the fountain. How do you begin to even tell of the story of a physician?

Zagreus frown at your change in demeanor and reaches out to you.  
“Shade, I-- You don’t have to if it’s not something you want to talk about. I’m sorry if I crossed a line.”

You take a deep breath in and hold it for a moment, slowly exhaling to ground yourself.  
‘It’s alright. I can... talk about it.’ you sign.

‘I was a Physician. I followed soldiers into battle and treated their wounds as best as I could in the back. I was never safe, and I saw... a lot. Men who had lost limbs, who had no blood left to let, who had weapons stuck so far in them they only had time to bid goodbye to their companions before they died from the removal.’

Zagreus watched carefully as you spoke, brow knitting tighter and tighter as you continued. You began to tremble as you tried to talk about the next part, but a hand reaches up and covers your own. You look down to Zagreus, who admittedly looks a little guilty for bringing it up in the first place, and you give him a weak smile. The gesture helps and you relax a little.

‘I wasn’t able to cover myself and the soldier who I was trying to treat. He had fallen to a spear, and as I was trying to prepare to clean the wound... I... was struck down. It happened so fast I was still trying to help the soldier when I saw Lord Ares ushering us along into the Styx. I was pulled into your Lord Father’s home and when I told him I was a physician struck down in the field, he sent me to Elysium without question. Now I’m here!’

Zagreus was quiet for a while longer after you finished. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak. Just let you be so you could come down from the retelling... which you honestly didn’t know you needed until it happened. He finally spoke and moved to sit beside you on the fountain.

“That’s... an incredible story. You did so much good for so many soldiers who needed it... to have your life taken so quickly must have been horrible. I’m sorry I asked you to relive it... but I am very grateful you told me. Thank you, Shade. For your story and your service.” he said, meeting your gaze with a serious look. You gave him what little of a smile you had and nodded, giving his hand a squeeze as affirmation.

Though it seemed all too soon, you both knew it was getting a bit late. Zagreus stayed by your side a bit longer to make sure you were grounded before he stood to leave.

“You’re sure you’re alright now? I don’t want to go until I know for sure you’re feeling alright...” He asked, furrowing his brow once more as he fussed over you. You nodded and stood with him, holding your hands out as if to prove your lack of trembling was a good enough note to send him off on. He shook his head, but he wasn’t going to fight you on it.

“Well, if you’re absolutely sure. I’ll see you at the Coliseum, alright? Unless you’re not feeling up to it! Take care of yourself, alright?”

You placed your hands on your hips and shook your head.  
‘I would never miss your fight. I’ll see you there!’ you sign.

Zagreus nods and gives you a quick hug as a send off before he heads down the path to his next door. You sigh and plop down onto the edge of the fountain and place your head in your hands. It was just as rough to remember as it was to experience... but something felt a little better knowing that someone who cared for you shared just a bit of that burden as well. Thankfully, nightmares don’t plague you here and the comfort of the purified healing waters help ease the phantom aches.

You pick up your basket of Muscats from the ground and head back towards your humble home. Tonight (today?), a goblet of wine and a show to support your most trusted friend. Tomorrow is a new day... Tomorrow will be better. Everything seems to be a little easier in Paradise after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! I am very excited to get this challenge underway! I was so stoked to kind of maybe expand on why our Good Shade was in Elysium in the first place? It got a little dark for Childhood Home, but my brain was mostly equating "home" ro just being alive in general. So!
> 
> I'm sorry if it got a little off track for anything!
> 
> These will also be cross posted to my Tumblr under the tag Autumn Comes In; @chvrchgrimm !
> 
> See you guys in the next one! The prompt is Garden!! <3


End file.
